Prince of Tennis or Prince of Hearts?
by Himawari Sakura
Summary: sasuke and sakura are together but here comes sasuke's bestfriend, Ryoma echizen, who will have feelings for sakura. Then out of nowhere, Ryuzaki Sakuno, Sakura's bestfriend and ryoma's long lost love comes. What will happen. AU SasuSakuRyoSakuno Please.


** Prince of Tennis or Prince of Hearts?**

**Summary**: There's a new student in the class of Mr. Hatake Kakashi. He is Ryoma Echizen from Tokyo National High School and also Sasuke's bestfriend. Back then, he was the Heartthrob in his entire school. When he saw Haruno Sakura, he felt something called love but he knew later that Uchiha Sasuke, the school Heartthrob, is Sakura's boyfriend. He kept all he felt for the Haruno but no secrets can be kept forever. He and Sakura would be close friends that Sasuke will always be left out. After sometime, Ryuzaki Sakuno, Sakura's bestfriend and Ryoma's long lost love transferred also to Jin Tsu High. What would happen to the four of them? Would it be Sakura-Sasuke, Sakura-Ryoma, Sakuno-Ryoma or Sakuno-Sasuke? Let's find out…

**Chapter 1- Three gifts of love and three sweet surprises**

Kring… Kring… Kring… Sakura heard her phone ring. She opened it (flip-flop style) and read a message from her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke. Hey, my sweet Cherry Blossom. Good morning. Wake up now. I'll wait for you outside.  Sakura just smiled and stood up lazily. She did her daily routine.**(I don't like to describe it one by one. Sorry.) **She took her backpack, opened the front door and was surprised when something popped out. It was a pink banner with white Sakura flower-designs on it. It read… "Happy 1st Anniversary, Sweetheart! Love…Sasuke" "Uhh…How sweet…" Sakura said in awe. Sasuke got out of the car earlier and pulled down the banner. Before Sakura could say another word, Sasuke kissed her in the lips. It was the sweetest, most meaningful and passionable kiss they've had so far. Sasuke broke the kiss. "Why'd you do that for?" Sakura asked quietly. "That is my first gift." Sasuke answered her coolly. "Oh…I see. Well…thanks." There was silence but Sakura can't stand it. "By the way… why are you dressed up like you'll be attending a prom night, huh?"

"Oh…this? Well…it's my uniform today and you'll dress up like me also…"

"What?! I'll put on a dress like yours? No way!!! I won't dress up like a boy ever!" Sakura yelled angrily and confusedly.

"No, no ,no! You don't understand, Sakura. You'll put on a gown…just like your also going to a prom night like me… Understand?"

"Oh…Okay… I understand now. Sorry."

"No time for that Sakura. Let's go!"

"Let's go where?"

"To school… And if we don't hurry we'll be late…so, c'mon!"

"Right! Coming…"

And they got inside the BMW convertible. Sasuke rode off quickly but safely. They arrived to school. When Sakura got out, confetti was thrown in the air. Sakura smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled back as sweet as sugar. Sasuke lead Sakura to the ladies' bathroom. He let every girl go out of the bathroom and gave Sakura a box with a pink ribbon on it. "This, Sakura, is my second gift. Hope you'll like it." Sasuke whispered with a wide smile. Sakura just gave a plain smile.

Sakura went in the bathroom and place the box near the faucet. She was so curious about it and that made her open it quickly. She was astounded at what she saw. It was a bright pink gown with pink and white sequins and beads on it. It was an off-shoulder styled gown and goes down covering the feet. It comes with a pink scarf with dashes of white, pink, and lilac glitters. Also it has patterns of transparent butterflies. Inside the box together with the gown and scarf is a pair of pink high-heeled sandals with rose-colored beads. Sakura gladly worn them and went outside.

The patiently waiting Sasuke was speechless as he saw Sakura glowing in her own beauty. All the boys looked at her in admiration while the girls looked at her in envy. "S-sakura… you look so e-elegant…" " Sasuke…you too…" Sakura replied. Then Sakura and Sasuke walked in corridors hand-in-hand which lead to their classroom. When they arrived right in front of their class, someone opened the door and greeted them. "Good morning, Sir . Good morning, Madam. You're seat is right there in the middle. Thank you for coming and enjoy." The girl exclaimed and smiled at the couple. Sakura was confused. "Sasuke…what is this all about?" she asked. "Sakura…this is my first surprise for you." He replied calmly. Sakura understood her boyfriend. _'Wow! He has many gifts and surprises for our anniversary today…this is exciting but how did he convince our classmates to do this things? Oh yeah…he's the school heartthrob.. Oh..well…' _They sat at a well-decorated table for two inside a well-ornamented place. The whole classroom turned into a fancy room. It has pink, red and white flowers as background. The seats of the couple are decorated with ribbons and sprinkled with petals under them. The two were showered with more petals like they were newly-married. Sakura couldn't believe that her boyfriend can do such things as this.

It was already exactly 8:00 and door swung open. A tall, white-haired man stood in front of the class. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Greetings to the lovely Uchiha couple. We'll be starting our class now so settle down everyone." He greeted. "Yes, Sir Kakashi!" they shouted. The class started as usual as it can be. Exciting Math, boring History, interesting Science.

Kriiiiiing! Kriiiiiing! 

The bell rung. It was lunchtime but no one stood up. They were suppose to wait for the couple to go out. Sasuke finally stood up. "C'mon. Let's go.." Sasuke said. Sakura just nodded in agreement.

They arrived at the canteen and the door is closed. Sakura, confused, asked Sasuke about this. "Hey, Sasuke." "Yeah?" "Uhmm…Do you know why the canteen door is closed?" "Uhmm… n-no… n-nothing…"

"Really…?" she said convincingly not to mention with her very, very, very irresistible puppy eyes. "R-really…" he said nervously. "Oh…" she replied with a sigh. "I'll open it anyway…" he said out of the blue.

He was suppose to open it when the door opened by itself. They both peeked inside but the lights were not switched open. When Sasuke saw this he said softly, "Good." "What did you say Sasuke?" Sakura curiously asked. "Uhmm…I said 'Oohhh'." He answered coolly but deep inside he was nervous that Sakura might know what he's up to again.

They went inside hand-in-hand. They stopped until they reached the part where Sasuke guessed it to be the middle of the canteen. "Sasuke?" Sakura said in a nervous tone. "Hn?" He asked back. "Do you know where everybody is?" She asked worriedly this time. "Nope." He answered coolly. "Oh…okay…" she said. "Let's just wait and see…The lights may open any minute now…" Sasuke said. And like magic, the lights went on automatically. (A/n: I may say.) Sakura was shocked, very shocked indeed. The whole gym was like a beautiful garden paradise. It was decorated neatly yet very free. Sasuke then grabbed Sakura's wrist and lead her towards a table for two located exactly in the middle of the gym. Sakura and Sasuke both sat down to their sits. Then girls in colorful dresses went in bringing some food. (A/n: Of course, consisting of the four main courses.) Then boys in formal suits went in bringing violins, guitars and flutes and with them are girls in beautiful gowns. One of the boys went to the piano and seated on the chair. They played soft, romantic music and the girls sang the song. This was Sakura's dream date!

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Whoa…it's really rare hearing you answer me with a word instead of a 'hn.'…Hehe…"

"…"

"Anyways…why do you have to do these things? I know it's our first anniversary but these are all too much…Look, First, you gave me a kiss, which was your first gift. Second, you gave me a gown with a scarf and a pair of shoes, which was your second gift. Third, you showed me our room well decorated which was your first surprise. Then you lead me here, which I guess is your second surprise. What more would I want?" She said to him a little bit fast.

"…"

"Well?"

"You missed two more things…and I'm not yet finish…"

"Oh really?"

"Yes…"

Then Sasuke got up and went towards a stand mic and spoke up. "This song is dedicated to my beloved cherry blossom, Sakura. Hope you'll like it." Then the guitarist started to play. Following are the piano and violin.

Swaying room as the music starts Strangers making the most of the dark 

_Two by two their bodies become one_

_I see you through the smoky air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare?_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say, is that_

_I'm crazy for you _

_Touch me once and you know it's true_

_I've never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new_

_You'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you_

Sakura has tears on her eyes. She had never, ever heard Sasuke sing! _'He really has a nice voice. How sweet of him.'_ She thought. Tears were flowing from her eyes though she had her sweetest smile on. It was the most touching thing Sasuke had ever done for her, so far.

_Trying hard to control my heart_

_I walk over to where you are_

_Eye to eye we need no words at all_

_Slowly now we begin to move _

_Every breath I'm deeper into you_

_Soon we two are standing still in time_

_But if you read my mind, you'll see_

_I'm crazy for you…_

Sasuke then approached Sakura and reached for her hand. When they hands met, he slowly led her near the pianist. He stopped his mini-concert for a while and asked Sakura. (A/n: Take note, the music is still playing) "Sakura, can you sing with me?" he asked politely. She just nodded and they sang the song until it ended.

They walked towards the table and sat. They again started their conversation. "So…is that your surprise or gift?" She asked him. "What do you think?" He asked her back. "For me, it's more of a surprise. Your voice is nice and romantic…for an Uchiha." After her last statement she laughed a little. "Oh yeah?" He questioned her again with a take-back-what-you-said look. "Oh yeah." She replied back. This conversation went on and on until they finished their food.

Sasuke then stood up and held Sakura in her wrist. "Follow me." Sasuke said calmly. Sakura just nodded and they headed towards the exit door of the canteen.

They walked and walked for about 10 minutes, which was like eternity for Sakura. "Sasuke…where are we going?" she asked with a little tone of tiredness. Sasuke just kept walking without even uttering a single word. Then he suddenly stopped. He removed his grasp from Sakura and clapped his hands together three times. In a flash, assorted lights turned on. Most of it were focused on them and others were scattered. Sakura looked around and saw a garden with a variety of flowers. She was so amazed. Then she turned her gaze to Sasuke and their eyes met. Onyx to Emerald. Emerald to Onyx. Sakura felt a little uneasy. Sasuke sensed her anxiousness. He held her hand once more and kneeled down. With his actions, Sakura became more tensed. She thought she knew what would happen next but she should not put her high hopes on. She was sweating. Her heart was beating fast. Sasuke then spoke up. "Sakura, my cherry blossom. I thank you for being true to me. Thank you for accepting me. Thank you for changing me. Since I met you, my cold attitude turned to an affectionate one. And that is all because of you. You are my world. You are my life. You control my whole being. You control my heart. I willingly offered to you everything you want. I wanted to ask for forgiveness because I became rude to you when we first met. I promise you now and forever that I wouldn't make you cry. I promise to love you with all my heart and soul. I promise to surrender my heart to you. I love you so much that I can't live without you. I promise to stay with you forever. As a sign of my loyal and endless love…" Sasuke paused for a while. He reached for his pocket while looking at the crying Sakura. He was amazed. She was crying hard. I mean, there was no noise. Her tears flowed on and on, yet she was smiling. Then he pulled out a velvet pink box. It was small. He then continued with his speech of love. "I give you this…" He opened the box and a shining pink-diamonded ring shown to a stunned Sakura. It was two hearts clasped tightly. Its outline consisted of light amethyst diamonds, which were very small and in the middle was a slightly bigger diamond that was pink. As pink as Sakura's hair. "A ring that symbolizes our two hearts filled with love. Hearts that won't be broken apart. Sakura…I love you." He took the ring from the box and put it in Sakura's left ring finger. After that, he stood up and embraced his love one. Sakura answered back. "Sasuke…I love you too with all my heart and soul. I am willing to offer my life for your safety. My love for you would be beyond price. Thank you." Then they hugged for about 5 minutes and broke up. They were still holding hands. "That is my third gift. The most special of all." Sasuke whispered to her ear pointing out the ring. She just smiled and they shared their most passionable kiss, ending this wonderful night.

end of chapter

hey guys…hope you enjoyed this fic I made. It took me months just to finish this. I got tired and yeah. by the way, if you can't understand the time after their three subjects, well I'll tell you.

_After their subjects it was already lunchtime. It was 1:00. A delayed lunch, I know. Then sasuke requested for a half-day for the whole school. So after that it was already dismissal time, ok? _

_So now you know. Well, thanks for reading. I have high hopes for reviews. If you have comments and suggestions, feel free to send it to me. Thanks._

_himawari sakura _


End file.
